1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seed planters and more particularly pertains to a new seed planter for planting seeds in soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seed planters is known in the prior art. More specifically, seed planters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,347,249 by Castillo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,726 by Nicol; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,057 by Nicol; U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,315 by Goldstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,807 by Keller; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,977 by Maisch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new seed planter. The inventive device includes a container with opposite open front and back ends and front and rear end caps covering respective ends of the container. The front end cap has a hole therethrough. A gate is slidably mounted on the front end cap. The front end cap has an outwardly extending spout adjacent the hole of the front end cap.
In these respects, the seed planter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of planting seeds in soil.